


When The Mission Is Done

by flipflop_diva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Mission, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Tony has a favorite part of the post-mission ritual.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	When The Mission Is Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).



It wasn’t quite what Tony had pictured when he asked JARVIS to order him the biggest bed in existence; his ideas had tended to be a bit more salacious at the time.

Okay, they had been a lot more salacious at the time.

But he had to admit, curled up on his bed, surrounded by his teammates — Steve’s arm thrown over his waist, Natasha leaving drool marks on his favorite shirt, Thor holding Bruce and Clint like he was cuddling two giant teddy bears — had become his favorite part of their post-mission ritual.

He just wouldn’t ever tell them that.


End file.
